Economy of Kizenia
NED $6.5 trillion (Q1 4620) |growth = |per capita = NED $65,145 (Q1 4620) |sectors = |components = |inflation = |poverty = |gini = 0.26 (4620 est.) |labor = 58,122,942 (4620) |occupations = |unemployment = 4.86% |average gross salary = KRP ₭1252 weekly (Q1 4620) |average net salary = KRP ₭877 weekly (Q1 4620) |industries = |edbr = |exports = |export-goods = |export-partners = Trigunia, Egelion, Dolgaria |imports = |import-goods = |import-partners = Trigunia, Egelion, Dolgaria |FDI = NED $25 billion |gross external debt = |debt = NED $500 billion |deficit = |revenue = KRP ₭315,500,000,000 (As of Dec. 4367/year) |expenses = KRP ₭316,500,000,000 (As of Dec. 4367/year) |aid = |credit = AA |reserves = NED $1,700,000,000 |cianame = |spelling = }} General Info on the Economy The economy of New Endralon/Kizenia has had its ups and downs. Mainly due to the political strive between the decendents of the Endralonian colonists, the New Endralonians or Zyldavs, and the native Kizenians who both fought for dominance. A change back and forth from communism, socialism and capitalism on top of this has caused the financial and economic climate to be unfavourable for continued development. Since the founding of the Confederation and its reestablishment in 3712 the country has had a fair stable climate in which investors could invest and foreign businesses would come and settle in the country. The peace between the three nations in the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki has created new trade and more social and economic mobility aswel as the increase of the mobility of goods and services across the Confederation. Business Entities As the economy of New Endralon/Kizenia was formed by New Endrolian Kolonists the business entities are written in Endrolian. All companies are required to indicate their type in their name. Brief History From 3956 to 3960 there was chaos and disunity because of the inabillity to create a confederal government, this caused stagnation, underfunding and disunity. The disunity had as a side effect that the economic climate of the nation got worse and degraded fast due to the lack of cooperation and protectionism. Because of this foreign investors stayed away as they feared the effects of this anarchy would cause only losses to their investments. The creation of a government in 3960 caused the economy to increase and grow steadely until the investments came back with new trade deals with other countries causing the economy to bloom once more. Further more the stability that came after it has resulted in the creation of various jobs, new investors and improved social and economic mobility. Economy per Province - Kuzaki / Endrafold: This province is the richest province in the nation. The province relies heavely on the shipping, finance and services markets. The banks, big corporations and insurence companies headquarters and major jobs in these areas are found in this province. Its also the most economicly developed province in the nation. - Tilarnia: Is the province with the biggest population and the industrial and manufacturing heartland of the nation. Most of the goods are fabricated / produced in this province and moved to Endrafold / Kuzaki or Sodali / Zyldavia to be shipped off. Its main industries are all kinds of production from Intermediate goods to end products. - Sodali / Zyldavia: As the main hub and first colonial terretory of the Endralonians and now the New Endralonians (or Zyldavs) the province has the best harbour of the nation and relies heavely on import and export to its neighbours and to the rest of the country. Zyldavia has a lot of urban cities in which most of the population live. This means that the economy is focused on services, trade, maritime industry (shipping, ship building). In the rural areas there is a large focus on argiculture. It is also a major tourist site for old colonial architecture. - Kutohaderia: The province of Kutohaderia is the only province with a significant population in the mountains due to the high mineral resources that are available in the region. The mountains and the region itself provides water to all of the other regions and is a source for mineral water which can be tapped and sold. The mountains also hold abiotic resources such a copper, steel, silver and a little gold. It also provides biotic resources such as coal. The economy of the region is heavely based on the exploitation of mineral resources and the distribution of it. Tourism in this region is based primarily on snow sports, hiking and nature sight seeing. - Tiania: Tiania is the southernmost province of the nation and produces around 80% of the nations agricultural output. It relies heavely on fishing, agriculture and some small trade that comes through its sea port from the south. Category:Economy of New Endralon Category:New Endralon Category:Economics and Finance